¿Novia de trofeo?
by LizbethBR
Summary: Fred y Hermione no se soportan, pero una apuesta los obliga a entablar una relación.


_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

_._

**¿Novia de trofeo?**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

¿Hermione Granger la estudiante más destacada de todas las generaciones que han pasado por Hogwarts? Después de la estupidez que había cometido, dudaba que siguiera siendo considerada como la alumna con el coeficiente intelectual más privilegiado que había pisado Hogwarts y se quedaría como un mito, porque de brillante no tenía nada.

Si fuese así, jamás hubiese estado dispuesta a aceptar la apuesta que le propuso Fred en el comedor, después de protagonizar la pelea diaria que se suscitaba cada vez que se encontraban, rutina que se repetía desde comienzos de preparatoria, a la cual estaba acostumbrado la totalidad de habitantes de Hogsmeade.

—¿Tienes miedo acaso Granger?

—No voy a caer en tu juego, Weasley. No me interesa ningún tipo de relación contigo y ese trato, claramente, requiere pasar más tiempo del que estoy dispuesta a respirar el mismo aire que tu desagradable persona.

—Creo que lo cierto es que sabes que te puedo superar en el examen de física y por eso no quieres estrechar mi hermosa mano.

—Eso jamás —Su orgullo y tozudez le ganaron a la razón, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Fred para cerrar el trato que podía significar la perdición y humillación de uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera recuerda porqué empezó todo, sólo sabe que está metida en un embrollo colosal cuando siente la mirada intensa llena de mofa del chico, antes de que la campana vuelva a sonar, devolviendo a todos los presentes a la realidad escolar.

Sus amigos se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto a la sala.

.

Caminando por el instituto se encontraba enumerando los factores necesarios para que se diera la ecuación de Bernoulli en un fluido, materia que le entraba en el control del siguiente bloque, cuando de sopetón chocó con una masa dura, botando los tres libros gruesos que cargaba, generando un completo desastre en el piso del pasillo.

Alzó la mirada dispuesta a entregar una suave disculpa a la pobre víctima de su distracción, aunque perfectamente ésta también pudo esquivarla mientras caminaba, por supuesto, pero los modales ante todo. Cambió de opinión al ver de quien se trataba.

_Fred Weasley._

¿No les ha pasado que comen algo que se ve delicioso, un plato carísimo que destila una fineza sin igual, pero que finalmente tiene un sabor tan desagradable que prefieres cortarte la lengua antes que continuar torturando al centenar de papilas gustativas que nada han hecho?

Bueno, algo así sentía Hermione cada vez que se topaba con el pelirrojo. Había que estar ciega para ignorar los encantos del muchacho, porque el maldito estaba como quería, pero gracias a quien rigiera el orden del universo, o desorden si nos ponemos técnicos, ella no se dejaba llevar por unos ojazos azules o una sonrisa encantadoramente ladeada y prefería priorizar las actitudes, el intelecto y las emociones de las personas antes que una cara bonita.

Y el idiota de encantador no tenía nada, era grosero, pedante, altanero, soberbio, prepotente, arrogante, desagradable, maleducado, irrespetuoso, irresponsable y, para más remate, tenía bajas calificaciones. Un total perdedor que no valía la pena, que arruinaba la, desgraciadamente, maravillosa apariencia por una personalidad grotesca.

Lo peor, de cierta forma, y hasta determinado punto gracioso, es que no sabía qué los arrastró a enemistarse tanto hasta el nivel de insultarse y perder los estribos, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de amigos en común que tenían, así como de evitarse como la peste si es que no estaban tratando de arrancarse los ojos mutuamente. Ni con Draco Malfoy se llevaba tan mal. Llevaban años, sin exagerar, como, aunque suene a cliché, el perro y el gato.

—¿No se supone que podaron los arbustos ayer? —Rodando los ojos, esperó el _ingenioso_ comentario de Weasley—. Entonces por qué demonios hay uno en medio del pasillo —exclamó con su habitual tono de desdén y sonrisa ladeada.

_Cabrón._

—Bravo, Weasley, veo que la sífilis aún te deja unas pocas neuronas para pensar en semejante mofa —acotó con voz monótona—. Lamentarás tanto todos estos años de ser un jodido odioso baboso, Weasley.

—Estoy anticipando esos resultados, Hermione. Casi puedo oler mi victoria.

—Sueña.

Los amigos de Fred, que estaban al tanto de la situación de ambos, al igual que todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade, ya que en un territorio tan enano no existían los secretos, sonrieron cuando se percataron de las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, producto de la ira y, quizá, la determinación.

Siguió su camino dispuesta a omitir al grupo de revoltosos, especialmente al retrasado que en ese instante imitaba su cara justo en el momento del colapso, y continuar repasando para el control de física porque se trataba de la evaluación que definiría el futuro de su dignidad y orgullo.

.

La explosión de carcajadas no se hizo esperar en la casa de los Granger, exactamente, en el dormitorio de la única hija del matrimonio.

—No puede ser. —Revolviendo sus rebeldes rizos, siguió torturándose en el escritorio de su habitación, entretanto continuaba contemplando la pantalla del computador aún con el archivo excel abierto, que mostraba una lista interminable de nombres y calificaciones, con la risa de sus mejores amigos (corrijo: _exmejores amigos_) como, posiblemente, la música fúnebre más tétrica que alguien puede imaginar aún inundando el cuarto, opacando la melodiosa voz de Freddie Mercury—. ¡Pero si nunca saca buenas calificaciones!

Harry, que era el único ser humano en la habitación con la suficiente decencia, hecho que debía agradecer a Lily, para no burlarse descaradamente frente a Hermione, le palmeó la espalda en un pobre intento de consuelo.

—Serán sólo cuatro meses.

Con esas palabras las risas no hicieron más que aumentar decibeles, hundiendo aún más la moral de la chica, que lo único que pedía es que la repisa blanca con múltiples libros que tenía a su lado cayera y le partiera el cráneo.

—Eres tan inteligente, amiga. Pero hasta tú tomas decisiones tan estúpidas. —Entre risas Ginny intentó hablar, pero, si no fuese porque la conoce hace siete años, con dificultad pudo descodificar el idioma satánico que hablaba ese diablo con cara de ángel por culpa de las sonoras carcajadas—. Mi hermano claramente no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

_Putos todos._

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computador, vencida.

FRED WEASLEY: 100

HERMIONE GRANGER 99

La vibración de su celular, momentos después de acostarse en la cama esperando que mañana cuando despertara todo resultara ser un mal sueño y que ciertamente nada había sucedido, la trajo devuelta a la cruel realidad.

'Mañana, después de clases, nos vamos juntos, así que espérame y no huyas. Descansa, pequeña esclava, porque hay mucho que hacer.'

Así fue como comenzó la pesadilla.

.

—No olvides que debes tener mis tareas listas para el miércoles, quiero toda mi ropa organizada por estación, material y color en mi armario, y en cuanto termine los importantes asuntos que tengo, la cena debe estar servida.

Se mordió la lengua, tragando las ganas de llorar que le entraron cuando vio el desastre que era la habitación de Fred, porque aunque sabía que todo era para fastidiarla con toda la mala intención que ese cuerpo trabajado por el fútbol albergaba, ella sola se había metido en el calvario que significaba pasar todos los días de los cuatro miserables meses de su existencia consintiendo los irrelevantes caprichos del idiota de Fred Weasley.

—Ah, y cuando termines todo eso quiero que me realices un masaje mientras estamos rodeados de velas aromáticas e inciensos, con música oriental de fondo, obvio.

—¿También quieres que te bañe y arrope después de eso, despidiéndome con un beso de buenas noches? —espetó fastidiada, odiando la fugaz sonrisa que se formó en el rostro masculino después de que mencionara la utópica propuesta. El zopenco creía que era la mujer maravilla o qué—. Vas de listo si crees que, aunque haya aceptado esa apuesta, no opondré resistencia al maltrato al que me estás sometiendo, tirano asqueroso. Tengo derechos y una vida, ¿sabes?

A medida que iba hablando, los dientes de Fred fueron apareciendo lentamente, mostrando lo grosero que era al ver su sonrisa ladeada con una ceja arqueada rematando su gesto burlón. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y los cruzó sobre su pecho, clavando su mirada azul en los ojos chocolates de la chica, que chispeaban iracundos, esperando a que terminase el triste lamento.

—¿Te refieres a leer libros o estudiar encerrada en tu habitación con ese pijama de nubes mientras la vida pasa bailando afuera de tu pieza, siendo ignorada por tu ceguera académica? Claro, es una gran pérdida de productividad para el país y para la civilización en general —dijo aparentando conmiseración, a medida que se acercaba a la chica.

—No hables como si me conocieras, Weasley. —Pero de todas formas el condenado había acertado en la mayoría de cosas, asustándola, especialmente, por saber sobre el pijama regalado por su abuela la navidad anterior—. Sí que tengo vida social, la diferencia radica en que yo sí puedo mantener excelentes notas a la par.

Terminó de acercarse totalmente a Hermione dando los pasos faltantes para invadir su espacio personal sin resultar tan acosador, aunque por su reacción pudo inferir que la descolocó de todas maneras, más de lo que admitiría algún día, y sin perder contacto visual dijo:

—Sé más de ti de lo que puedas siquiera suponer, Hermione. Y lo usaré a mi favor cada vez que se me dé la oportunidad. —Salió del dormitorio silbando una alegre melodía, pero antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo, giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa macabra plantada en sus labios—. Quiero cenar antes de las siete, así que si fuera tú comenzaría a mover esas increíbles piernas que tienes.

Náuseas le provocó el guiño que el chico le dedicó antes de reunirse con su hermano para jugar Outlast por turnos, aparte de la conocida ira que sentía después de cada pequeño debate que tenían.

Dios existía y la odiaba.

Después de cumplir con lo que le correspondía, y terminar con un dolor de espalda atroz, bajó al comedor para preparar la jodida cena del desgraciado, algo que tuviese mucho picante como castigo por no dejar que Ron y Ginny la ayudaran con esa insoportable tortura china a la que fue sometida, pues sabía que no lo toleraba, pero Molly se le había adelantado y la esperaban para poder comenzar a comer. Fred se comportó durante toda la cena como una persona normal y no como el tarado que solía ser.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, Arthur no concedió el hecho de que se fuese caminando como tenía planeado, alegando lo tarde que era y lo peligroso que estaba el mundo hoy en día, obligando a su hijo a que se comportara como el caballero que era y dejara a Hermione en su casa, como correspondía.

Por ser Arthur y respetarlo como lo hacía, fue que tuvo que morder sus mejillas para no soltar la carcajada incrédula que eso le provocó.

Los gritos e insultos inundaron el automóvil todo el trayecto a la casa de Hermione.

.

Los días fueron pasando y ella ya era una más en la familia Weasley, pues se habían acostumbrado a tenerla todos los días rondando por la casa mientras cumplía con cada estúpida tarea que Fred le encomendaba, paseando por los corredores cargando ropa, libros o videojuegos, sentada en el comedor terminando las tareas del chico, entre otras acciones que prefería no recordar.

Todo era un maldito infierno.

—Hazme cariño en el cabello, hoy tuve un día agotador. —Le hacía espacio en el sofá para que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione, dedicándose a mirar el partido de fútbol que estaban repitiendo en la televisión mientras era mimado de mala gana por la chica. Lo único que quería Hermione era conseguir ácido y lanzárselo a la cara para que dejara de sonreír.

O

—Mis discos están desordenados, organízalos por año y género. —Viendo que no se movía, apremió—: Para hoy, esclava —dijo al salir del cuarto, después de que la echó para poder cambiar el equipo de fútbol sudado que vestía, luego de que ella había pasado una hora entera acomodando los mismos discos que ahora estaban desparramados en el suelo.

—¡Pero si los acabo de ordenar, maldito animal!

Lo peor era cuando debía despertarse los sábados temprano para acompañarlo a los entrenamientos de fútbol como si fuese la madre del pequeño Fred, y no sólo eso, sino que el jodido patán la presentaba como su _novia_. ¡Su novia!

—Es uno de mis caprichos. Recuerda que durante cuatro meses harás lo que yo quiera. Así aprovecho de tenerte vigilada, no vaya a ser que le digas el color de mi ropa interior a mis admiradoras.

—Te odio tanto.

Ronald y Ginevra, a veces también Harry cuando iba a jugar videojuegos con su mejor amigo, intentaban ayudarle con las pesadas labores que Fred le dejaba, pero al parecer éste siempre tenía su atención sobre ella, desarrollando ojo biónico sólo para joder, impidiendo esto por ser _parte del trato_. El muy cabrón no tenía corazón.

Solamente Molly y Arthur, y en ciertas ocasiones George, eran capaces de doblegar la dictadura de Fred y con cuchara en mano la matriarca de los Weasley le imponían ayudar en los quehaceres que eran de su entera responsabilidad y no culpa de la adorable Hermione.

—Aprende de ella, mejor, que es un ejemplo a seguir, y no te aproveches de esa ridícula apuesta.

Con una mirada altiva, Hermione seguía ordenando la cantidad colosal de peluches que Fred tenía en una alta repisa sobre su escritorio.

A pesar de la enorme curiosidad que sentía, prefería mil veces que él estuviera abajo con sus hermanos antes que continuar discutiendo por el sector donde convenía dejar el estéreo, pero como hoy era de esos días en los que se sentía misericordioso y le daba una mano, decidió sucumbir ante la duda, pues de todas formas debía soportar su presencia.

—¿De dónde sacas tantos peluches? —cuestionó aparentando indiferencia.

—¿No lo sabes? En mis tiempos libres no sólo me dedico a jugar fútbol y pensar en las más ingeniosas bromas que Hogsmeade ha presenciado, además de liderar la banda, cabe mencionar, sino que también me dedico a robar la tienda de Dolores Umbridge —mencionó, pomposo.

—No sé porqué pensé que podría tener una conversación decente contigo, sobreestimé tu capacidad de razonar.

Fred la escrutó durante unos minutos, parado frente a su cama con las sábanas en las manos, sin parpadear, extrañando a Hermione por su reacción. Pasando la lengua por los labios en un gesto inconsciente, dejó todo de lado y se sentó en la cama, rascando su nuca.

—Son… regalos que me dan algunas chicas del pueblo. —Dejó de pasar el plumero por los peluches y se bajó de la silla donde aún de puntillas a duras penas alcanzaba el borde de la repisa, sentándose en ésta.

—Sales con todas ellas como dicen, entonces —afirmó sorprendiéndose de que los rumores fueran ciertos. No es que le tuviera mucha estima, pero sí creyó que no era ese tipo de hombre.

—Claro que no —exclamó indignado—. Los acepto porque aprecio el gesto, no por eso voy a salir con cada una de ellas, me faltaría tiempo para hacerlo.

Una sonrisa sarcástica invadió la cara de Hermione. —Tiempo, pero ganas no —rió incrédula—. No puedo creer que sea la única que no esté colada por Fred Weasley.

—¡Hey! —La ofensa plasmada en su rostro le supo bien y sonrió orgullosa por la pequeña venganza que consiguió—. Eso sólo demuestra el gusto de mierda que tienes. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz por el honor que significa verme todos los días como tú tienes el privilegio.

—Permíteme acotar que privilegio no es la palabra adecuada, Fred. Diría que más bien se trata de todo un oprobio.

Para su placer, Fred se retiró dando un sonoro portazo, no volviendo a molestar durante toda la tarde. Por lo que, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pudo retirarse más temprano, terminando los deberes antes de medianoche, logrando dormir más de lo que acostumbraba esos días.

¿Sabría Fred qué significaba oprobio? Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

.

Los rumores comenzaron a circular al mes de haber perdido la apuesta. Empezaron con susurros de pasillos, a espalda de ambos. "Fred la presenta como su novia" o "Hermione a veces pasa las noches con Fred".

Por favor, si no podían estar cinco minutos juntos sin querer arañarse la cara.

Ambos, por primera vez desde que se conocían, acordaron hacer oídos sordos a las habladurías una vez llegaron a ellos por medio de sus amistades, y continuar como estaban, peleando como niños mientras estaban _obligados_ a convivir.

—Te dije que presentarme como tu novia crearía malentendidos.

—¿Acaso piensas que me importa lo que diga la gente? Lo único relevante acá es fastidiarte, cosa que se me da muy fácil —dijo cuando fue a dejarla a casa como era costumbre, pero en vez de retirarse después de asegurarse que ella ingresaba a su hogar, tuvo que quedarse, ya que los padres de Hermione, al tanto del asunto de su hija con el gemelo Weasley, lo invitaron a cenar con ellos por algún extraño motivo.

Cuando su madre entró a su dormitorio para entregarle la ropa limpia, ella estaba realizando los ejercicios de física, la única asignatura que coincidía con el subnormal, escuchando a Coldplay, específicamente Magic, la canción que Fred tocaría con su banda en el próximo evento de Hogwarts.

Debía admitir que tenía un gusto exquisito en cuanto a música. Luego de que la encontró curioseando en sus discos, admirándolos embobada mientras pasaba el dedo índice por el borde de las carátulas, le permitió escuchar lo que ella quisiera cuando se le antojase.

Fue así como se dio cuenta de que Fred no era tan banal como creía y que, de hecho, sí podía mantener una conversación medianamente decente con él, sobre diferentes tópicos. Era una caja de sorpresas y ella recién se daba cuenta de eso. Fue así que empezó su profundo análisis a Wealsey, aún con los prejuicios danzando en el fondo de su mente, los cuales se mantenían alerta para saltar ante cualquier signo de duda sobre lo que pensaba de Fred, imagen que iba sufriendo modificaciones a medida que descubría variadas facetas.

Descubrió con horror que la incomodidad inicial y la constante hostilidad se esfumaba con el tiempo, manteniéndose por costumbre más que porque realmente sintieran desprecio por el otro. Los hermanos Weasley comenzaron a llamarla cuñada, y, para su pesar, eso no le molestó, sino que le causó gracia. Jamás se lo confesaría a Fred, porque seguía siendo un idiota, aunque le resultara un poco interesante ahora que lo conocía más, pero encontraba agradable pasar tiempo con él.

—Me agrada. —Escuchó que su madre decía a medida que iba acomodando la ropa de su hija en el armario. Al ver la mueca de confusión que puso su hija, aclaró—: Fred, me gusta ese chico.

Hermione se estuvo riendo todo el día siguiente debido a la aprobación de su progenitora. Qué ingenua era su madre.

.

Esa tarde Fred estaba distraído, cometiendo pequeños errores en los cálculos de finanzas reiteradamente, situación que le frustraba, demostrándolo con el ceño fruncido y el brillo intenso en sus ojos azules.

Lo miró por unos instantes, pero decidió que no era asunto suyo y continuó con la redacción de literatura, ignorando las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza y posibles escenarios que podrían explicar el mal humor de Fred.

Era extraño ver a Fred en un mal día, ahora que lo pensaba, acostumbrada a sus comentarios sarcásticos y malintencionados que de todas maneras terminaban con alguna broma que, lamentablemente, le provocaban un esbozo de sonrisa. Jamás estaba callado por mucho tiempo y siempre estaba tarareando alguna canción que después se le pegaba a ella, o conversando animadamente con sus hermanos o amigos.

Mordiendo el lápiz, siguió con la habitual observación a Fred, que seguía batallando con los ejercicios, meditando en lo que podría haber ocasionado el enojo del chico, cuando de repente se encontró con los iris azules de Weasley.

No supo porqué las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa ni el motivo por el que se tensó en su asiento, pero de todas maneras prefirió pasarlo por alto y mantener la mirada, no iba a mostrar debilidad ante él.

—Sabes que, hace dos días, estamos en una relación oficial.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó confusa. No entendía a qué se refería.

—Eso, que eres oficialmente mi novia según todo Hogsmeade —comentó agitando la mano, como si se tratara de un tema nimio que no valía la pena discutir.

Los colores volvieron a invadir su rostro, pero esta vez sonrió disfrazando su irritación, no le daría ese placer a Fred, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Claramente la gente comentará tonterías si andas vociferando que somos novios, Weasley. Es tan falso como la nariz de Brown, pero en un pueblo donde el escándalo más jugoso es una falsa relación, como muchas veces a sucedido, no me extraña que crean cualquier comentario que llegue a sus ingenuos oídos.

—¿Tan inverosímil te parece que estemos juntos? —preguntó con una sonrisa que no supo interpretar.

—Es sencillamente ridículo pensar que puedo estar con alguien que me trata como tú. Nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas?

Con una mano en el pecho, pero no fingiendo su gesto de indignación del todo, añadió:

—No te odio, Hermione. Sólo quiero que mientras vas caminando por la calle te llegue una pelota de basquetbol en la cara y dejes de ser una sabelotodo. —Le dedicó la sonrisa dulce más cínica de la historia, provocando que rodara los ojos.

Fred no volvió a abrir la boca en un buen rato, esperando a que Hermione terminara con sus deberes en silencio, con los ojos puestos en ella haciéndola sentir incómoda.

¿Era necesario actuar como un jodido psicópata? Ugh.

Una vez que terminó, el chico le pidió que le acompañara al centro comercial para poder comprar unas zapatillas para el partido del lunes y cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra.

Se lo pidió como persona, terminando con un "por favor"_._

Nada bueno podía esperar de un Fred amable. El mundo iba a acabar o los extraterrestres dominarían el universo pronto. _¡Junten agua!_

_._

Iban caminando en silencio, después de haber realizado las compras, haciendo de cuenta que no se fijaban en los cuchicheos de las personas cuando creían que no eran escuchados, omitiendo las miradas picaronas que les eran lanzadas y refugiándose en la cafetería más cercana que encontraron. Ella prefirió ir al baño a refrescarse antes de ingresar al café.

Encontró a Fred sentado en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y desde ahí le vociferó a Hermione lo que quería:

—¡Una gaseosa grande, dos hamburguesas con mucho queso y una malteada de chocolate!

—¡¿No puedes parar tu jodido culo y venir a pedir las cosas sin parecer un puto feriante?!

Con una mano en la boca, condimentando el dramatismo de su gesto al soltar una exclamación ahogada, se paró de la silla botándola en el proceso, provocando las carcajadas de los clientes.

—¿Así es como me trata mi dulce novia, se supone que tu madre te educó para ser una señorita? —gritó fingiendo que lloraba.

—¡Soy una señorita cuando un caballero está presente, malnacido! —escupió de vuelta, olvidando los modales que su madre con tanta dedicación había inculcado y el hecho de tener público presente, levantando el dedo medio en dirección a Fred. No clarificó nada con respecto al supuesto noviazgo.

—¡No me digas que además quieres que pague todo yo! —Girándose hacia la señora que estaba en la mesa cercana, le explicó sus afecciones—. Me golpea en casa, señora, y me quita todo el dinero que con tanto amor junto para ella, sin preocuparse de mis necesidades.

Pateando el suelo soltó un chillido contenido, pagó lo que el zopenco quería y su pedido, recibiendo una carcajada de todos los presentes y de Angelina, la dependiente del local, pues, le explicó, Fred había pagado todo apenas entró al local, cubriendo también su orden.

La cara de funeral que se instaló en su rostro sólo ensanchó la gran sonrisa en los labios de Fred, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Te perdono, amor mío. Ahora comamos en paz.

—Me arruinas la vida —dijo sombría.

Fred sonrió con cariño mientras veía a Hermione comer enfurruñada. Había conseguido desviar la atención de la chica de sus problemas y ella, de forma inconsciente, le había alegrado el día.

.

Dos meses se habían cumplidos y ella sólo quería suicidarse. Los rumores, después del incidente en la cafetería, y de verlos todos los días juntos, se acrecentaron y pasaron a ser murmullos.

La historia enunciaba que Hermione siempre aparentó indiferencia para llamar la atención de Fred, pero como no lo había conseguido, entonces decidió comenzar con los insultos provocando la reacción que esperaba del chico. Desde ahí su relación se basó en odio camuflando el amor. Él, finalmente, había caído en sus trucos e ideó lo de la apuesta para pasar tiempo con ella, creando la excusa perfecta para no ser tan obvios. En la actualidad ellos eran una estable pareja que intentaba mantener oculto el amor, pero no engañando a nadie.

—En serio creo que deberíamos parar los chismes, Fred.

Pero el ensayo comenzó y Fred sólo le lanzó un beso para fastidiarla, riendo cuando vio la mueca de desagrado en el rostro femenino.

Paseando los largos dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, la versión acústica de Magic, en la que había estado trabajando por semanas, Hermione podía testificar aquello, invadió el salón de Hogwarts, donde se llevaba a cabo el ensayo general del evento de mañana, parando todo movimiento y enfocando la atención de los presentes en la voz de Fred Weasley.

Esto era algo que sólo se admitió a sí misma cuando realmente escuchó a Fred cantar, no como hacía antes, que se sentaba y pensaba en insultos nuevos mientras no quitaba la vista de él, sino que _escucharlo de verdad,_ adoraba la voz de Weasley más de lo que estimaba razonable.

Tenía un ligero matiz aterciopelado que contrastaba con el tono burlón que empleaba para hablar normalmente; su voz masculina arropaba a la audiencia y creaba una armonía increíble con el coro a cargo de su hermano, adaptándose al tono grave de George, pero no llegando a ser rasposa, sino que era… Hermione, conociendo más palabras que el mismo diccionario de Oxford, no podía describir la voz de Fred. Nada le hacía justicia.

El gracioso mohín en sus labios fue causado por lo que acaba de admitir. Le gustaban más cosas de Fred de lo que estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Cuando llegó al coro, sintió la mirada de George en su persona, tropezando con su guiñó mientras cantaba junto a su hermano. No comprendió la acción del gemelo, por lo que éste señaló su oreja, pidiéndole que escuchara la canción con atención, luego mirando de reojo a su hermano, volviendo nuevamente a la chica.

_Qué demonios. No entiendo nada._

Tuvieron que empezar de nuevo porque a George se le olvidó la letra de la canción producto de la risa.

.

—No le diré nada o perderé todo progreso que hemos hecho. —Estaba mal escuchar una conversación ajena y era peor mientras estaba en el armario de Fred ordenando sus zapatos, que por extraño que suene _no tenían mal olor_. De todas formas ella estaba en el cuarto antes que ellos, así que en teoría no debería estar sintiendo culpable.

—Está en negación, eso está claro, pero incluso Ginny cree que tienes esperanzas —dijo George—. No olvides porqué estás haciendo todo esto.

—Lo sé, pero no voy a correr ese riesgo, no con ella al menos.

Las puertas de súbito fueron abiertas de par en par, por lo que Fred la pilló con sus bóxers sucios en la mano, que tomó presa del pánico, y los ojos abiertos en un diámetro que le preocupó, llenos de terror, paralizada en su sitio.

Ambos hermanos se largaron a reír, provocando el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, que se incrementó cuando vio que los gemelos estaban con el cabello húmedo debido a la reciente práctica de fútbol y las camisetas pegadas a sus torsos.

_Desde cuándo soy capaz de asumir que me parecen atractivos._

Porque sería ilógico pensar que Fred se veía más guapo que George cuando eran réplicas. Pero, por idiota que suene, a ella le parecía más apetecible su némesis.

_¡Basta! Quieta ahí, Granger._

Por culpa del bochorno, la conversación que escuchó de los gemelos quedó enterrada bajo todos los deberes que tenía que entregar la próxima semana, esperando que la vergüenza se viera camuflada por sus obligaciones.

Cuando su mamá ingresó a preguntarle qué tal estuvo su día, ella fingió demencia y respondió que nada relevante había ocurrido.

.

'Mañana a las 17:00 en la pileta.'

El maldito jugaba con su tiempo a su antojo.

Obediente y puntual, pese a que Fred no lo merecía, se presentó en la única pileta que existía en Hogsmeade, cerca de Las Tres Escobas. Sentada en el borde sacó el libro que leía en sus ratos libres y lo ojeó.

Había avanzado tres páginas cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre sus ojos, agitando el ritmo normal de sus latidos.

—¿Quién soy? —Evitó el gesto alegre que quería instalarse en su rostro cuando escuchó el falso chillido femenino.

—Mi peor pesadilla. —Ambos carcajearon.

—Tenemos poco tiempo porque en nada es el evento. —Tomó su mano y la guió hasta una tienda esotérica, ambos desatendiendo el escalofrío que recorrió sus espinas dorsales, en donde Bellatrix, una vieja chalada del pueblo que se vestía como gitana, ejercía su oficio de bruja.

Sentados frente a la mujer, Hermione miró a su alrededor, excéptica, esperando que Fred hiciera lo que debía y terminara cuanto antes. La pequeña pieza estaba adornada con calaveras, centenar de bolas de cristal y varios pañuelos dispuestos como cortinas, entornó los ojos al percatarse del ordinario y típico interiorismo.

—Ustedes, queridos muchachos, se han negado a realizar la voluntad de los astros —habló sin esperar a que sus huéspedes se sentaran frente a la mesa donde reposaban diversos cachivaches.

La pareja de jóvenes compartió una rápida mirada que, sin necesidad de manifestar en voz alta su opinión, evidenciaba todo lo que pensaban respecto a Bellatrix, pero Fred fue el único que interrumpió la perorata de la vieja, urgido por el tiempo que se agotaba.

—Mire señora, no vine a…

—Saben que va a pasar en poco tiempo, pero siguen eludiendo lo inevitable. Escrito desde el inicio de los tiempos está, nada contra eso pueden hacer.

Oh genial, ahora la vieja era poseída por Yoda.

—Pero el campeo-

—No, querido, ustedes se casarán cuando terminen sus respectivas carreras y tendrán tres hijos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —espetó Fred. Las orejas fueron invadidas por un furioso sonrojo.

—¡Usted es una farsa, señora! —gritó Hermione colorada. Fred, tan mononeuronal como siempre, despilfarró dinero en bobadas.

Rápidamente se retiró de la tienda y fue a la parada de autobuses para dirigirse a su casa y no salir nunca más, pero la mano tibia de Fred impidió que se subiera al medio de transporte y volvió a guiarla a su auto.

—Vamos al evento y olvidemos que esto pasó. Si ganamos el campeonato no será gracias a los astros de la loca.

.

'Me gusta Fabian para niño'

Recibió esa misma noche, después de que Fred la llevara a casa como era costumbre y de la cena con sus padres, interrumpiendo el rápido repaso que solía realizar antes de dormir.

No pudo evitar reír. La situación, después de pasado el trauma inicial, era bastante hilarante.

'Fabian es horrible, Fred. Como cualquier nombre que comience con la letra F.'

'Muy graciosa. Entonces qué sugieres'

Una sonrisa inconsciente se instaló en sus labios.

'Eso lo decidiremos cuando tengamos hijos.'

Se arrepintió al instante, pero el sonido de su celular a continuación la calmó.

'Tendremos que invertir en hartas camas porque quiero siete hijos'

La pantalla de su móvil volvió a brillar.

'Descansa, preciosa'

Espantada percibió que su estómago se revolvió en su interior después de leer ese último mensaje. Lo peor fue que lo releyó infinidad de veces antes de caer dormida.

.

Aparentaron que nada había ocurrido la noche anterior y decidieron continuar fastidiándose como era lo usual. Pero todos se percataron en la cena que algo entre ellos comenzaba a cambiar y consideraron, por primera vez, los rumores que existía respecto a ellos y la supuesta relación que mantenían como algo verdadero.

—Me pasas la sal, por favor. —El silencio después de la petición de Fred fue sepulcral. George fue el único que se atrevió a continuar con la conversación anterior, luego de que Hermione, sin protestar, tomó el pequeño frasco y lo dejó en las manos del chico.

Se trataban como gente y no como enemigos acérrimos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esto, perdidos en sus pensamientos como estaban.

'Descansa, preciosa'

'Buenas noches, Fred'

Después de esa primera vez, los mensajes por ambas fue un constante en sus noches antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

Tres meses y dos días habían pasado torturándose mutuamente.

Volvieron a clases y a la rutina en donde continuamente se picaban, pero no con la frecuencia e intensidad de antes.

Es más, ahora los cambios fueron notorios incluso para ellos.

Por ejemplo, Fred la esperaba fuera de su sala para ir al comedor juntos, costumbre que se generó en los meses que llevaban conviviendo, después se encargaba de dejarla en su sala o en la biblioteca, cerciorándose de molestarla unos minutos antes de retirarse. Mientras estaban juntos y sin pelear, solían hablar de todo y compartir pensamientos u opiniones.

A pesar de que era de conocimiento público que Fred la presentaba como su novia para fastidiarla, luego esas palabras fueron utilizadas como fuente fidedigna para avalar la relación de ambos.

Los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos y a ninguno le incomodó el giro de las circunstancias.

No se preocuparon de esto hasta que comenzó a causar problemas.

.

Estaba acomodando los libros que debía devolver en las estanterías de la biblioteca, cuando un brusco toque en su hombro hizo que saltara sobre su sitio.

—No sé qué vio Fred en ti, pero créeme que no llenas sus estándares —dijo una chica que, si mal no recordaba, era compañera del pelirrojo.

—Okay. —Fue todo lo que dijo, sabiendo que era una pérdida de tiempo discutir con aquella muchacha. Giró, dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca lo antes posible, no tenía porqué soportar a una celópata que no tenía derecho alguno sobre Fred.

Se estaba cabreando _mucho_.

—Hablo en serio Granger, aléjate de él.

—A ver, no es como si yo quisiera estar cerca de él ¿sabes? Es como una espinilla en el trasero —espetó irritada, encarando a la chica—. Es un caballero cuando le conviene, abre puertas y espera a que te sientes, pero sale con los insultos más ingeniosos que puedas imaginar. Entonces piensas ¿por qué demonios tiene malas calificaciones? Porque el subnormal cree que estudiar es una pérdida de tiempo, en cambio decide otorgar más horas a la banda y al fútbol. ¡Es tan despreocupado!

Pausó para tomar aire, alterada.

—Pero luego están estos mensajes en las noches que me tienen confundida, porque no entiendo nada, ¿entiendes?. Insultándonos por tantos años, siendo especialmente desagradables entre nosotros, y en una noche me cambió todos los esquemas. —Agitó los brazos, aleteando para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Y lo peor es lo que me hace sentir. Al día siguiente actúa como si nada y vuelve a ser grosero, ahí ya no sé qué pensar.

—¿Es eso una confesión, Granger? —preguntó la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en esos instantes a sus espaldas—. Creo que debo enseñarte como se hace.

—No es necesario, Weasley. Estás confundiendo las cosas.

—Te ordeno que aprendas, entonces. —Ronco y autoritario le ordenó. Gran error.

—¡Me tienes harta! En serio que no sé qué esperas con todo el maldito coqueteo que llevas estas semanas, pero créeme que de mí no conseguirás nada. —Estaba furiosa. Fred la descolocaba incluso cuando sólo la miraba y eso le enrabiaba en demasía—. Nos llevamos mal, ¿no?. Entonces no te hagas el romántico ahora, porque no maquillas lo que eres realmente.

No tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que sus palabras desencadenarían.

—¡Joder, Hermione, si propuse la apuesta fue para poder tener una excusa y así conocerte mejor!

Ambos estaban enojados. Sabía que debía frenar la discusión, pero llevaba días sintiéndose extraña y necesitaba liberar la frustración que tenía dentro de ella y qué mejor que hacerlo con la maldita fuente del problema.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡Porque me gustas, maldición!

Un jadeó se escuchó en la sala y luego un portazo. Nadie mostró especial interés por la chica que quizá contaría todo lo que había presenciado, al fin estaban solos.

Parpadeó varias veces, aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Fred había dicho que… ? ¿Ah?

_Cerebro no me abandones ahora_.

—Me las ingenié para encontrar una excusa que me acercara a ti; lo de la apuesta fue sugerencia de George, porque por mi mente rondaba el secuestro o la extorsión, recuerda que sé tus secretos —dijo con una suave sonrisa llena de derrota—. Sabía que aceptarías porque eres muy orgullosa.

«Al comienzo de verdad quería arrancarte los ojos, no te soportaba. Pero finalmente descubrí que tu personalidad explosiva me gustaba más de lo que creí al principio. Han pasado tres meses, Hermione, y terminé enamorándome de ti como un idiota.

Tapó su boca con una mano temblorosa, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aterrada de todas las emociones que la golpearon sin piedad al escuchar las palabras de Fred, mismos sentimientos que le quitaban el sueño desde que inició el profundo análisis a Weasley.

—No he sido el hombre ideal, lo sé, pero dame una oportunidad y créeme que no te defraudaré.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que salieran? Jesús, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que le dolía la cabeza.

—Yo- —Aclaró la garganta, esperando que el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desapareciera—. No lo sé, Fred. Estoy muy confundida y perdida. Tengo un revoltijo de pensamientos que debo aclarar.

Nunca pensó que ver a Fred sombrío por su culpa le sabría tan mal.

.

No habían hablado después de esa mañana. Llevaban una semana, tres días y cinco horas sin verse, sin hablar ni intercambiar mensajes. Nada. No que estuviese pendiente, claro.

Habladurías de la supuesta ruptura gobernaron los temas de conversación ese periodo, alterando sus nervios a niveles estratosféricos. Tenía que escuchar una sarta de inverosímiles teorías en clases, en el centro comercial o incluso cuando su madre invitaba a las vecinas para comentar la novela de la tarde. Evidente es que los protagonistas de la nueva novela eran ellos dos.

En Hogwarts tampoco se topaba con él, ya que sólo compartían una asignatura, clase a la que Fred había dejado de asistir después del incidente. Sin embargo, a su grupo de amigos sí que los veía en el patio o en el casino.

Por alguna extraña razón saber que la estaba evitando le enfadaba mucho, lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta que le dio calabazas y más encima pidió tiempo para pensarlo. Raro sería que las cosas continuaran como antes.

_No seas cínica, Hermione._

Incluso con todo el tiempo que tuvo para meditarlo, no sabía qué hacer, qué decidir. Así y todo, sentía la urgente necesidad de ver cómo estaba, su sonrisa ladeada enmarcada por el rostro pecoso, junto con los orbes azules picarones que brillaban cuando veía o hablaba de algo que le apasionara.

Intentó concentrarse en clases durante el día, pues era Granger y no podía simplemente ignorar al profesor. Pero las palabras de Fred se repetían como una vieja grabación dentro de su cabeza, obsesionándola.

Cuando terminó la clase, ya estaba decidida. Fred la iba a escuchar aunque tuviera que amarrarlo a una silla para que se mantuviera quieto y dejara de evadir la situación.

'En la pileta en media hora'

Menos mal salía antes ese día.

.

Media hora y un cuerno. Ginny aún la retenía en su habitación, aunque sólo había ido a buscar su libro, exigiendo respuestas que aún no se daba a sí misma respecto al tema. Intentó no ser grosera, de veras que sí, pero la paciencia no era su mejor cualidad.

—Hablo en serio, Hermione, Fred aparenta estar bien, pero claramente esto le ha afectado más de lo que debería. Sólo aclaren las cosas, por favor.

—Iba camino a hablarle, pero seguimos acá discutiendo sobre algo de lo que no tengo idea. ¡Perdiendo el tiempo!

—Entonces qué demonios piensas decirle —cuestionó incrédula, desdeñando el apremio en la voz de su amiga.

—No tengo la menor idea —susurró, intentando no demostrar el miedo que sentía, mordiendo su uña nerviosa—. Por primera vez no planearé nada.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó una vez terminó de hablar.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación oficial para marcharte? —Con las manos de su amiga en su espalda, siendo empujada hacia la puerta sin ningún reparo, decidió emprender su camino al punto de encuentro.

Imaginó todos los posibles escenarios que podían ocurrir en los pocos minutos que duró el trayecto, el siguiente peor que el anterior en un tren lleno de vagones que transportaban desenlaces catastróficos.

Más nerviosa se puso cuando vio la fuente a través de la ventana. Tenía las manos sudadas y algo temblorosas, el estómago agitado lleno de ansiedad y anticipación; se abrazó el vientre inclinándose hacia adelante esperando hallar un poco de calma.

Inspirando hondo, bajó del autobús, pero de inmediato buscó frenéticamente una cabellera roja que resaltara entre el monótono paisaje de Hogsmeade. Le encontró sentado en la pileta, con los codos apoyados en los muslos mirando al suelo entretanto jugaba con sus manos, evidenciando su nivel de inquietud.

Algo dentro de ella se derritió cuando lo vio, producto de la calidez que la escena le causó.

—Fre- —No pudo terminar el saludo, una vez estuvo frente al chico, pues en el segundo que tardó en parpadear él se alzó en toda su altura, acunó su rostro con cálidas manos masculinas y ahora besaba desesperado los labios de Hermione.

Tuvo la urgencia de apoyar las manos en los hombros de Fred aunque éstos le quedaran altos, buscando un salvavidas ante la serie de mareos y el fuerte estallido que sintió en su pecho y cabeza, que desencadenó una ola de fervor que recorrió el metro sesenta de altura que poseía, embarullando sus pensamientos y latidos.

_A la mierda. ¿A quién intento engañar?_

Sin negarse al pedido de Fred, abrió la boca soltando un suave gemido, reuniéndose con la juguetona lengua del chico, sintiendo contra sus labios la sonrisa triunfante del pelirrojo, dejándose llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones. Antes de cerrar por completo los ojos pudo apreciar el puño triunfante en el aire.

Tuvo que separarse, en contra de la voluntad de ambos, para poder reír, completamente extasiada.

—Supongo, por lo tanto, que ahora sí estamos saliendo. —Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, drenando todos los pensamientos que la invadieron esa semana, tres días y cinco horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Si es que no terminamos matándonos antes. Recuerda que aún queda un mes de convivencia.

—¿Un mes? Nena, recuerda los siete hijos y la boda que el destino nos depara.

Estrechó la pequeña cintura, alzándola en el aire mientras reía con los orbes azules ocultos tras los párpados, girando en múltiples círculos. Rodeando el grueso cuello de Fred, enredó sus dedos en las lenguas de fuego, acercándolo para besarle los húmedos labios una y otra vez.

.

Detrás de los pilares que sostenían la pérgola cercana a la pileta, se encontraba un gran tumulto de jóvenes celebrando el beso que acababan de presenciar. Los amigos de Fred y Hermione dedicaron los minutos siguientes a mandar mensajes y publicar en las redes sociales el evento más esperado del verano:

FRED Y HERMIONE SON OFICIALMENTE NOVIOS.

"Aleluya" pensaron todos al recibir las buenas nuevas.

.

* * *

.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

_Bueno, aparezco para que vean que no he sido abducida por los marcianos. Vine con algo más ligero, para pasar el rato. Espero les agrade, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo Aunque no he estudiado nada por culpa de esto, de hecho me dije "No, debes estudiar", al minuto siguiente mandé todo al carajo y esto resultó._

_Ahora, en cuanto a Encantador Psicópata: lo borraré porque perdí el rumbo y la inspiración :( Veré si lo transformo en oneshot o sencillamente se queda en el baúl hasta que sepa qué hacer con él. Me gustaba mucho esa historia, pero no me obligaré a nada, a fin de cuentas hago esto porque disfruto escribiendo y me gusta compartirlo con ustedes. Estoy abierta sugerencias._

_Prometo muchas cosas y poco cumplo, pero no abandonaría mis historias jamás, sólo tardo /MUCHO/ en actualizar._

_Si tienen sugerencias con historias, comentarios sobre el oneshot, si quieren una pequeña continuación, crítica, lo que sea, ya saben qué mis mensajes privados están abiertos (? Y siempre las leo *0* __De hecho, en EP pidieron beso robado. Me di el lujo de ponerlo en NDT._

_Espero nos veamos pronto, cuídense mucho_

_Lizzie._


End file.
